


hireath

by terrifiedttyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifiedttyler/pseuds/terrifiedttyler
Summary: fuck you joshua i'll bite you





	

My skin tingles as i lean against the dark metal locker, skin forming to every bump in the harsh steel. Josh leans against the locker beside me, humming and twirling his thumbs. Debby and Jenna a tangle of limbs on the old tile floor of our high school hallway. Mel sits off to the side twirling her hair between her callous fingers, untangling little strands. Ashley also sits twirling Mel's hair through her fingers because she is high as fuck. Jenna sleepily tucks loose strands of hair behind her little ear and snuggles closer to Debby.

Josh slides down the wall of lockers, where he sits knees tucked close to his chest. The sudden movement startling Debby, sleepily her and Jenna both glare at josh to which he replies; "Heya, angels."  
Rolling her eyes Jenna shoves Debby back to the ground to lay down. Ash starts to shakily get to her feet, giggling with each wobbly step.  
"Something in the air Ash?" Josh says with a growing smirk across his face.  
"Oh fuck you Josh, i'll bite you." dozily the words slip from Ash's lips.  
"Don't threaten me with a good time, sugar."  
Rolling her eyes Ash storms off. Mel gets up from the corner of the room and joins the group, laying her head on josh's thigh and places her legs over Jenna.  
  


Josh starts gently braiding her hair as i slide down next to him.  
"Heya, Jishwa."  
"Hey, Tyjo."  
A smile grew across my face as i sat and watched my friends. Josh braiding Mel's hair somewhat beautifully, Jenna and Debby snuggled up sleepily, Ash stumbling over. These people, even just being them. These people make me happy, these people make it all okay.

And there goes the fucking bell. I climb up the wall of lockers and slouch once i reach the top. Josh notices the disappointment plastered on my face and wraps his arms around me.  
"You'll be okay, you've got me after all." The warmth he radiates with each word calms my nerves.  
"Thanks, Jish."  
We begin to walk to where our math class is located but my nerves begin to boil in my veins and i grab josh's arm and jog towards the meadow.

I snuggle into josh's side as we lay beneath a tree. The sun kisses our skin, tanning ever so slightly. A tall kid from one of our classes approaches us. Their red hair was about the straightest thing about them. As they get closer you can see the anxiety pumping through their blood.  
"Hi, i'm g-gerard. Can i sit with you?" Each word clawing it's way up their throat.  
"You can't sit with us!!!!" Josh unashamed puts the words on display without a second thought.  
"Oh." the embarrassment showing in their ruby red cheeks.  
"No! No! That was a mean girls reference i didn't actually mean it, i'm so sorry." The guilt lingers on josh's lips.  
"Oh thank fuck." sigh of relief escapes him.  
"Of course you can sit with us, please excuse josh." I say rather smoothly  
  


Their skirt pools round them as the sit on the damp grass. They shakily pass us a cigarette each and helps us light it. The warm smoke filling my lungs as we sit in almost silence. I lay my head back on josh's thigh, breathing in the thick smoke, admiring the thin sky.

Time slips and its been hours, my phone lights up and i see that it is 8:16pm so i decide to start walking home. The lack of light that fills my house is worrying is i walk closer to the wooden door. My parents must still be at work.

I lay atop rotting leaves and watch time slip from my shaky mind. A dark sky adorned with the brightest stars. My glazed eyes watch the noctilucent clouds as a tear slips fronts the curve of my eye. I think about the dying world around me. How the water keeps draining, how the air keeps on breathing, how time never stops ticking.

I harshly wipe the stray tear off my face with the pad of my thumb. I gather myself and slowly slump into my far from perfect house, once i see my mum has returned.  
Stories engraved in the sheets. Sins carved into the hollow walls. Secrets hidden in the deepest cracks of the ceiling. Self-esteem buried in the darkest closet.  Judgement slithering up the arch in the hallway. Hate crawling through the floorboards.

Yet i continue to walk along this floor like egg shells, i continue to bathe in this unholy water just waiting to be baptized.  
I continue to call these shaky walls and trembling floors, home. I fall among the cloud like blankets as i lay my head on a pillow.  letting my eyes drift shut.

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible and most likely wont get better but if you're here reading i appreciate you and i hope you have a good day.


End file.
